Born To Fly
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: Follow Noelle and April through their Journey from Wrestling School to the WWF! Exciting and captivating! If i get lotsa reviews, I'll continue it, if not...oh wellz....maybe I'll continue it anywayz..heh heh just please review!!
1. Default Chapter

Born to Fly  
  
  
Noelle and her best friend April sat at Starbucks drinking their usual morning coffee. "Did you watch Smackdown! Last night?" Noelle asked. "I sure did. And let me tell you, Jeff was definitely a high flyin hottie!" April exclaimed.  
"No way. Matt looked so much better! I mean sure, Jeff looked okay, but Matt was definitely mmm, mmm good!" Noelle said, using a line from Campbell's soup.  
April laughed as she finished up her coffee. "Well we better get to school." April said.  
"Yea I guess so."   
It was almost 10:30 AM and April and Noelle went to a wrestling school. They have been best friends since they were young, and they both love wrestling, so they decided to go for school.  
They threw away their empty coffee cups, and walked to Noelle's BMW.   
"So we have a shot at the tag team titles tonight huh?" April spoke up.  
Noelle nodded. "Yup, and I heard there might be some scouts there too! Wouldn't it be awesome if we got noticed?" Noelle said.  
"Totally. What I would do just to be in the same building as Jeff Hardy!"   
**Just then "Corduroy" By Pearl Jam came on**  
  
"Oh My God! I love this song so much!" Noelle announced.  
"Girl, you tell me that every morning when it comes on." April said. April sighed as Noelle sang. This was the usual morning routine.   
April just wished they could be seen by a WWF talent scout. She was sick of living her life the same way every day. She wanted something new and exciting. What she really wanted was Jeff Hardy. He wasn't just a hottie with a body, but he was also her inspiration. You see, April was a big poet, and every time she thought of Jeff, the words just flowed. He was not only her inspiration and a hottie with a body, but also the only thing that kept her going. She had come close to suicide, but she knew, one day her dream would come true. One day she would meet Jeffrey Nero Hardy. She knew everything about him. She knew that he was a poet, she knew his Birthday was August 31, 1977, she knew his eyes were green, she knew he was born in Cameron, NC, she knew his secret talent was acting, she knew his favorite food was 'Kelly's Truck Stop Cheeseburger and Fries'. For God sakes! She even knew his Hair dye brand was Manic Panic!   
She had become obsessed with Jeff by the time she was 17. You're probably thinking 'Pretty pathetic for a 17 year old to be obsessed with someone she would never get the chance to meet'. Your wrong. You see, April believed that she and Jeff were somehow meant for each other. They were destined to be together! They were 'Born to Fly'. She knew that Jeff was unaware, but somehow, someday she would make him see. It was her purpose.  
  
"We're here." Noelle said, making April snap out of her trance. She was always in a trance, always thinking about Jeff, always forced to go on without him.  
  
They finally got into the wrestling school. They were told to practice. They got a few moves done, before being taught some new things.  
After a whole day of learning, they finally got to that nights show.  
The show want broadcast on TV or anything, it was just a live thing. After watching a few acts, they were told to go to the curtain. "And Now! The Challengers Lily (Noelle) and Cheyenne (April) the Kitty Kats!" That was their ring name.   
They had to show what they could do tonight!  
The tag-team Champions were Kyle and Jack. Otherwise known as 'The Troublesome Two'. Yes, Lily and Cheyenne were facing guys. And let me say, they did a great job! Lily was in first in against Jack. She got hit a lot at first. About three right hands, and two lefts hands to the face. She finally got him back, giving him a low blow to start it off. She then whipped him into the ropes, and clotheslined him. She grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him over to Cheyenne. She tagged Cheyenne in, and they went for a move called 'Death Day' it was similar to the Dudley Boyz 3D.   
Lily stepped out, while Cheyenne got on the top turnbuckle to do her finishing move, 'Bitch'. The same thing as a 'Swanton Bomb' By Jeff Hardy.  
Cheyenne finally went for the pin. 1-2-3!   
"And your NEW Tag-Team Champions, and first ever Woman Tag-Team Champions in this organization, The Kitty Kats!"   
The ref held Cheyenne and Lily's hands and gave them their belts.  
They walked backstage to their Locker Room.  
"That was awesome!" They heard someone shout.  
They turned around to see Shane McMahon leaning in the doorway of their locker room. "Oh My god! Mr. McMahon!" April shouted. "No please, that makes me sound like my father. Call me Shane." Shane said.  
"Anyway, I saw you girls out there, and let me just say that was absolutely fabulous! You have what it takes to be in the WWF, and I am definitely going to set up an appointment with my father and you girls for tomorrow if that is good for your schedule?" Shane said.  
"That's perfect!" Noelle announced, not even thinking.   
"Okay then its settled. Meet us at the address on this card at 11:00AM sharp." Shane said.  
"Yes, thank you Mr. Mc- Shane-O-Mac."   
Shane laughed. "No Problem." He said as he walked out the door.  
Noelle and April jumped up and down screaming. "We're going to be in the WWF! The Hardy Boyz! I'm going to be near Matt!" Noelle yelled. "And me and Jeff might finally meet, and fulfill what is meant to be!" April yelled. People walking past their locker room were looking at them as if they were crazy. They finally realized it would be good if they got home, and got to sleep. They needed to get a good nights sleep for tomorrow.  
They went back to the two-bedroom apartment they shared. They each went to bed as soon as they got home. It had been a long day.  
  



	2. Born to Fly2

Born To Fly  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of these people except April, and Noelle. Don't sure me, I'm just trying to express my love for my idols. *Says the rest of the legal junk so I can get this story on* Yada, Yada don't sue me! ;o)  
  
Author's Note ~ I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! Thanks so much. You guys continue to review, and I'll continue to write! Thanks again and now....the Story!!  
  
  
The next morning, April was awoken to the buzzing of the alarm clock.  
It was already 8:00AM, and she had to get Noelle up. She walked into Noelle's room. She was surprised to see that Noelle went for her morning jog. "Damn Noelle. You couldn't skip that jog just this once?" April mumbled. She sat on Noelle's bed, and thought of the dream she had last night.   
  
Jeff was talking to her. They were inside the ring at some arena. It seemed like the show had ended. The seats were empty; there was no one around. They stood there, in the center of the ring, alone. They started talking, and suddenly Jeff then leaned in and kissed her. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real! His lips were so soft, and as his hands rubbed her back, she slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth. As soon as she did so, she woke up.  
  
  
The next thing she knew, the phone was ringing. "What now?" April mumbled, walking to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" April said, lifting the phone to her ear. She still sounded quite sleepy, like she had just been woken up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" A sweet southern voice said on the other line.  
"No...who is this?" April said.  
"This is Jeff Hardy. Can I please speak to either April or Noelle?"   
April almost screamed. "This is April." She said.  
"I just wanted to call you and let you know that Matt and I will be training you." Jeff told her.  
"No way..." April said.  
"Is that a bad thing? I mean, if you would rather have someone else train you, we could arrange that." Jeff said, sounding upset.  
"Yes! I mean No! I mean Noelle and I are huge fans of you guys!" April said.  
Jeff chuckled as he looked over his shoulder and told Matt.  
"Who likes me?" Jeff said, thinking that Matt was probably April's favorite.  
April stayed quiet. She was turning brighter by the second. Could she tell Jeff Hardy that she was madly in love with him? Could she tell him about them being destined for each other? No way! It was so hard to talk to him! She was so nervous. Just then, Noelle walked in. "Hey April. Why ya blushing?" Noelle asked.  
Jeff heard what Noelle said and laughed. "So I'm your favorite huh?" He asked. "Do you want me to go let you get ready for your meeting?" He asked changing the subject so he wouldn't embarrass her.  
"No! I mean Yes! I mean Yes you're my favorite, but no you don't have to let me go. I mean...unless you want to." April said.   
"Actually I have to get ready for this meeting myself. How would you two like to go out to dinner with Matt and I after the meeting?" Jeff asked.  
April felt like her heart just exploded. She knew Jeff was just asking her to be nice to her, since she was in love with him, but she still knew they would hit it off. April had to say something fast. "Yes. That would definitely be nice." She said with a smile. "Great." Jeff said.   
"I'll see you at the meeting then?" April said.  
"Yea." Jeff said.  
"Bye." April said, ending their conversation.  
"Bye"  
  
April hung the phone up, and lay back on her bed. She was so happy!   
"Who was that?" Noelle asked.  
"That was Jeff Hardy!" April exclaimed.  
"What?" Noelle asked. She couldn't believe it!   
"Yea! And we are going to be trained by Matt and Jeff!" April yelled  
"No way!" Noelle yelled.  
"Yep. And after tonight's meeting, we are going to dinner with the hot duo!" April yelled again. It was 8:30 in the morning, and they were screaming. "Oh no...I have to take a shower." Noelle said running to one of the bathrooms. Even though this was a small two-bedroom apartment, they made sure it had two bathrooms. April smiled, and went to the other bathroom. She turned the heat on high, and slowly stripped her clothes. April had a nice body, feminine with muscles. Her muscles weren't too big, and her body looked more feminine than it did muscular, but she was a great athlete. She got in the shower, and let the heat relax her muscles. She washed her bleach-blonde hair. She had always wanted to die it blue, but she never could. She wondered what she would look like with blue hair. She then washed the rest of her body and hopped out. It was now 9:15. "Woah. I stayed in there longer then I expected." She said to herself, as she wrapped a towel around her hair, and continued to dry her body. She slowly began to dress. She wanted to look appropriate for this meeting, so she wore a black dress. It came above her knee, and had red embroidery by the chest. She did her hair in a flip-flop bun. She put on her black high-heels and grabbed her black purse.   
Noelle just walked in, looking very sporty. "Why are you so dressed up?" Noelle asked. "Um...we are going to dinner. Remember?" April said.  
"Oh yea." Noelle said, walking back into her room to change.  
She changed into a black skirt, it was a little shorter than April's was, but a nice length, and a white silk shirt. She left her long brown hair down.  
They left. They first went to Starbucks for their morning coffee.  
"Did I tell you that they are going to be there?" April said.  
"Only about fifteen times." Noelle said, grinning. "Girl, you are in love."   
" I know." Said April smiling. They finished up their coffees and threw out the empty cups. "Ready?" Noelle said, as they walked to her car.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." April said.  
"Good." Noelle said, as they both got in. It was the usual morning. 'Corduroy' by Pearl Jam came on again. Noelle sang again while April slipped into another of her thoughts.  
*** What if Jeff doesn't accept me? What if he thinks I'm ugly? I know we are meant for each other, but what if he doesn't? I need him. If I don't get him, my life will be meaningless. He is the one thing that kept me from committing suicide, and I know if I don't have him, nothing will stop me. I need him.*** April thought to herself.  
"We're there." Noelle announced 45minutes later. It was already 10:45AM. As they walked in, they ran into none other than both of the Hardy Boyz.   
"Noelle...it's them!" April whispered.   
"Jeff...hi I'm April...we talked earlier." April said, approaching Jeff.  
"Oh! Hey!" Jeff said, putting his hand out to shake hers. When he saw her, he almost fainted. This is the girl that was in his dreams! Every night he had a dream. They were at some arena, in the middle of the ring. It seemed like everyone had already left. They were talking until he finally kissed her. She slipped her tongue in his mouth as he ran his hands up and down her back. Next thing he knew, he was awake. He had this dream every night. ***Woah...this is the girl from my dream. *** Jeff thought.  
They shook hands. "This is my best friend, Noelle." April told Jeff.   
Jeff and Noelle shook hands.  
"And last one, this is Matt." Jeff said, introducing Matt. Matt and April shook hands. "Matt...can I have a hug? Please?" Noelle said. She had been waiting for this moment her whole life. Just being near Matt hardy was amazing. He smiled and agreed, giving her a hug. He smelt so good. His cologne was strong, but just perfect. He had a nice body also. It was amazing that someone could be even hotter in real life. Noelle thought the T.V. 'magic' made them look a little better, but truthfully, it made them look a little worse. In real life, they were hotter than hot!  
" I guess we better go into Vince's office?" Jeff said, hitting the elevator button. Jeff seemed to know his way around this place pretty well. It was kinda sweet how he explained everything that would happen if they got the job.   
Jeff knocked on his office door.  
"Come in." A dull voice called from behind the door.  
Jeff opened the door, leading everyone in.   
Vince McMahon stood up. "You must be April and Noelle." He said, sounding cheerful.  
Jeff introduced them. "This is Noelle, and April." He said, pointing to each one when he said their name.   
"Okay, we just need to go over some contract things, and you will have the job." Vince told them a few things that they need to know. Basically that they would be on the road over 200 days of the year, and they cant be homesick or anything. By the time he was done, it was already 1:00PM.   
"You still up to dinner...er well lunch?" Jeff asked them.  
"Sure." April and Noelle both said at the same time.  
"Great. We might as well take two separate cars. You know...so you guys can go straight home after." Jeff said. "But, since neither of you know how to get there, Matt can go with Noelle and April can go with me." Jeff said.  
Everyone agreed and got into their cars.  
  
**In April and Jeff's car.**  
"So...how old are you?" Jeff asked. He was interested in this girl for some reason.  
"23." April replied.  
"Cool. Me too, my birthday is coming up in a few weeks."  
"I know..." April said, blushing a bit. "Remember, I am your ...biggest fan." April said, she regretted saying that. She felt like a thirteen-year-old talking to him. Jeff just smiled.   
He drove silently for a few minutes before speaking up.   
"You know, April...there is just something about you. Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? Alone?" Jeff asked.  
April was screaming on the inside. Of course she would go to dinner! Who wouldn't go to dinner with Jeff Hardy? She managed to speak up.  
"Okay Jeff." April said.  
The rest of the drive there was silent.  
  
**IN Matt and Noelle's Car**  
"How long have you two been fans of wrestling?" Matt asked.  
"Well, one day I was flipping through channels on the TV. I was really bored and not much was on. I landed on Wrestling. I saw a match. It was HBK. I forget whom he was wrestling against, but it was amazing. I watched episodes continuously, but then it kinda wore off of me. I was flipping through channels again some other time, and I saw you and Jeff. I was astonished. You two were so great, the way you wrestled, the way you worked the crowed. I knew, one day I was going to be able to do that. I promised myself." Said Noelle.   
Matt was flattered. "So you are saying that you are fulfilling your dream because of Jeff and I?"  
Noelle nodded. "I am."  
Matt just smiled. Noelle was driving her car. "So I turn here?" She asked, changing the subject.  
Matt nodded. Noelle turned into the parking lot, and they waited for Jeff and April. When the other two finally showed up, they went in.  
"A table for four." Matt requested.  
The lady led them to a table. Matt pulled out Noelle's chair as Jeff did the same for April. "Oh my God! They are so sweet!" April whispered to Noelle, referring to the guys, pulling out their chairs.  
They ordered their food and ate. They had slight conversations, but not much. Jeff kept looking over at April throughout dinner. April smiled at him. Dinner went rather well, and everyone got ready to head home. It had after all been a long day. Before they left, April gave Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek, and got into Noelle's car. Noelle was about to give Matt a kiss on the cheek, when he turned his head, and their lips connected! Noelle was embarrassed. "I...um...sorry." Matt said, turning every shade of red possible.  
"No...it was my fault." Noelle said, getting into the car. Jeff gave April one more of his great smiles, before April and Noelle drove away. It had been a great day for sure.  



End file.
